


Meine Lieben

by wannabewriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But I wrote this, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, i don't write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: Oneshot fluff for Reinhardt and my OC





	

His large hand softly grasped her waist, as hers mirrored the same action. Their fingers intertwined, though his everything dwarfed her, aside from the love she held for him in her heart. The music started and they began their waltz, traditional and to the point unlike their relationship. She bit her lip and looked up at the big man, eyes glazed in concentration trying to remember the steps as he silently mouthed a count of the beat.

"I love you." She whispered to him, head resting against his impossibly large chest. His eyes jumped to her face from his feet, a grin splitting his face. "I love you too, liebling. And our little one!" Their gaze drifted from each other to the small child sitting on Torbjörns knee, talking about something excitedly, though no one could understand her.

His grip tightened on her waist as he gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for her. I know you never wanted a chi—" Her fingers darted to his lips cutting him off before returning to his hand. "It's not that I didn't want children Rein." She paused as he dipped her low and planted a kiss on her lips, much to the enjoyment of the small crowd watching. "It's just I never expected to have them. Never planned. Medically I shouldn't have been able to. She's a surprise, a gift, and I can't express how thankful I am for her."

Whatever he had planned to say next got lost as the tide of people came to the dance floor as the music stopped to congratulate them and take photos with them. She managed to worm her way out and plucks her daughter to her as she watched her husband smile and laugh with his friends. Seeing him so happy made her feel so content. She smiled as Angela made her way to her, happy to be out of the throng of people surrounding the big crusader.

“I have buried too many good people, good friends. It is a relief for something so happy to happen, both your daughter and your marriage. He is a good father, and I'm sure he will make an excellent husband.” Angela murmurs quietly, sadness echoing in her voice. “I know he will. Its been almost 10 years since I first met him, and there has been nothing that's happened that would make me doubt it. I just wish he would retire, or at the very least just cut back on the missions, he's an old man, and a father, my heart hurts every time I see him go out.”

A small, comfortable silence fell between the two women as they played with the toddler held in her arms. Screeches of delighted laughter drew Reinhardts attention back to his wife and he quickly covered the distance between them, and knelt down to her so he could be at eye level with the small woman. He wrapped his arms around her almost possessively and touched his forehead to hers. “Meine Lieben, words cannot do justice to the love in my heart for you two. As long as I live, I live for you. Never forget that.”


End file.
